Delia's Response
by lilfunnymonkey
Summary: Melinda is thinking about telling Delia about her “gift”, but every time she goes to tell her, her head fills with the thoughts of how Delia could respond.


**Title:** Delia's response

**Author:** lilfunnymonkey

**Summary:** Melinda is thinking about telling Delia about her "gift", but every time she goes to tell her, her head fills with the thoughts of how Delia could respond.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Whisperer or any characters (sadly)

**A/N:** This is my first Fanfic. It's short, I know. Makes for easy, light, quick reading. Hope you like it. Please note I wrote this before _Delia's First Ghost_. I had it all written out then my computer broke (and it was broken for a long time). I had also lost my hard copy. Finally I found it and had to type it all back up. Also, I want to thank Psionic101 for editing this for me (but I own all spelling and grammatical errors) and helping me set this up. You're the best. Enjoy!

* * *

Melinda had spent many days contemplating this idea. The one that she worried about constantly. It affected her daily life, and she knew one day it would affect others.

She had trusted Jim with. She still trusts him. He never reveals anything and helps Mel with everything that goes wrong. She knows he loves her but she often wonders if this… "gift" gets in the way of a normal life.

Andrea had also played a role in Melinda's life. Mel had trusted this secret with her best friends and Andrea had kept it. Andrea was always there if Mel needed help. But when Andrea died, Melinda didn't know where to turn. She still had Jim, but she tried not to bring her work home.

Then along came Delia. Delia had earned a place at 'Same As It Never Was'. But Melinda still wondered if she could trust her. Although Ned knew and was alright with it, Mel couldn't help wondering if it would wreck everything between her and Delia if this secret got out.

Seeing the dead was something Melinda couldn't ignore. As much as she wanted to. It interfered with her daily life. She found it that she couldn't go out for a cup of coffee with a friend without having to avert her stare away from someone obviously not there.

Melinda realized now was as good as a time as ever. She needed to let Delia know. She had the right to know. Mel knew she was catching on. It's not everyday you meet someone who talks to what seems like air.

* * *

The store was empty and Melinda and Delia had run out of work to occupy themselves. Delia walked around the store and every now and then would rearrange something. Suddenly Mel was thinking of the many ways Delia would respond if she told her she could see the dead. How would she react? Mel knew that Delia had to know though. Melinda took a deep breath…

"_Delia, can we talk?" Melinda questioned her friend._

"_Sure Mel, what's up?" Delia responded._

"_I need to tell you something," Mel started. Delia gazed at her with a hint of every emotion, trying to figure out the news, "You see, there's something different about me."_

"_Really?" Delia questioned with a hint of sarcasm, "I've noticed."_

"_Really?"_

"_Oh yeah. I can tell when someone's putting on a little extra weight."_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah… Wait… You're not pregnant?"_

"_Delia! I'm not pregnant!" Melinda looked nervously down at her stomach._

"_Oh, then what is it?"_

"_You see… It's something I've had since I was very little… My grandmother and mother both have this… ability."_

"_The tendency to lead people on and on? Get to the point already." _

"_I can… kind of… see…spirits." _

_Delia stared at Melinda for what seemed like hours. Nothing was said and only the sounds of the streets through the glass door where heard until a little giggle formed from Delia's lips._

"_You're joking right?" Delia laughed._

"_Why would you think I'm joking?" Melinda stared coldly at her friend._

"_Just, it's not everyday you meet someone who can talk to the dead."_

"_It doesn't mean I'm kidding about anything."_

"_Alright, sure. Have you been taking any… medications lately?"_

_Melinda's stare turned from cold to bitter sadness. She had let her secret out to someone who didn't even believe her. How could she have been so stupid to tell her secret? _

_Mel had no other choice but to escape from the presence of the person laughing her head off at her biggest secret. Melinda grabbed her purse off the counter and ran out of the store, she had every intention of finding Jim. _

* * *

Melinda let out her breath. Delia had heard this huge gasp of air and turned to make sure Mel was alright.

"You alright there Mel?" Delia asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just great… But Delia…"

"_Can we talk?" Melinda asked her partner and friend._

"_Sure what's going on in that great big mind of yours Mel?" Delia replied._

"_I need to tell you something, but you've got to be serious about it."_

"_Yeah, no problem, what is it? Is something wrong with Jim?"_

"_No, nothing's wrong with Jim, he's doing great." Melinda smiled._

"_Than what is it?"_

"_I can kind of see people who aren't living," Melinda blurted out._

_No answer came from Delia, just a stare. Mel wondered if this was an evil or worried stare. _

"_Delia?" Melinda asked the woman now leaning on the counter._

"_Really…?" Delia responded as a whisper._

"_Yes really." Melinda tried not to let Delia in on the fact that she was ecstatic about the fact the Delia was not laughing at her._

"_This is amazing… We've got to let other people know about this. You could help people-do you realize how much money you could make!!" Delia's eyes were shinning with excitement._

"_Delia, no. I use this for good. I couldn't live with myself if I earned money off this… gift."_

"_Melinda, you don't realize–"_

"_Delia__! No! Stop it. No one else needs to know. I trust you with this secret."_

"_Mel, don't take it so harshly. This is a good thing; you'll get a little media attention here, a little money there. It's not a bad thing."_

_A lump was now forming in Melinda's throat. How could I trust her with this? I knew she wouldn't be able to take it. Now what am I going to do?_

"_Delia…" Melinda started but ended when she realized the girl she thought she could trust was ignoring her, thinking of all the possibilities. Melinda was sure Delia hadn't even noticed her slip out the door._

* * *

"What were you saying Mel?" Delia asked.

Melinda looked up; she hadn't even realized that she never finished her sentence. "Oh sorry, deep in thought much, huh?" Melinda laughed.

"You were going to tell me something… Do you care to proceed?"

Melinda smiled nervously, "Yeah, well…"

"_See Delia, there's something that's different with me, I've had is since birth." Melinda started_

"_Go on," Delia encouraged._

"_Well see, I can see… no, communicate, with, um, the… dead." Melinda stumbled._

_It's not that Delia didn't have anything to say about this, it's just that when Mel said the word dead, Delia's mouth went dry._

"_What…?" Is all Delia managed to get out._

"_I can… talk to the dead." Melinda was already regretting her decision to tell Delia._

_Delia just stared the ground, the walls, the ceiling. Anything but Melinda. It was obvious that Delia wasn't going to make eye contact with Mel. Staring at the ground Delia managed to cough out the words, "You've… always… had this?"_

"_Yes…" Melinda didn't know if she should be regretting telling Delia, or the fact that she waited so long to tell her._

"_So you're telling me that you can see people who died…?" Delia was shaking now._

"_Yes…" That seemed to be the only thing Mel was saying._

"_Can you… speak with Charlie?"_

_Now came the different answer from Melinda, "No… I don't choose who I see… He has crossed over. I'm sorry."_

"_Oh. I'm sorry too Melinda. I think that with this sudden burst of news I should take a little break… I don't know for how long. I'll contact you when I'm ready to come back." With that Delia took off. _

"_Wait Delia, is something wrong?" Mel asked shortly before Delia reached the door._

"_Nothing… This is just a lot to take in." Delia smiled but the nervous part showed through. Melinda couldn't believe that Delia was afraid of her. How long had they known each other? This is how Delia reacts. Melinda didn't know what to think._

* * *

"Mel, I think we're going to have to get you to the doctors." Delia's voice startled Melinda.

"What?" Melinda's voice was shaky from the recent thoughts flashing through her head.

"You need to learn to stop procrastinating. Get to the point of what you are trying to say instead of just repeating the same topic sentence over and over again."

Melinda smiled. How could she be afraid of Delia's response? She'd understand right? "Well, you see…"

"_I'm going to get to the point. I need to ell you something." Melinda said straight out._

"_Alright. It's great to see you so assertive, not that you aren't regularly." Delia responded, the last part added as an after thought._

"_I see dead people." Mel blurted out suddenly._

"_You sound like the kid from The 6__th__ Sense." Delia joked and laughed until she realized Melinda hadn't joined in, "Oh Melinda, you're serious."_

"_Yes, I'm serious. I thought you should know. Seeing as how we work together and I know you're catching on." Melinda stated, starting to get worked up._

"_Mel, calm down." Delia reassured her._

"_I just want to make sure you're okay with this. You're not going to laugh at me, expose me, or be afraid of me." Melinda said, close to tears._

"_Mel, we all have our differences. And you have all of my consent to tell people that I'm an overprotective mother."_

"_So, you're really alright with this?"_

"_Of course. Just promise me that you will always tell me anytime you have a problem. I'm guessing that you and Andrea were very close and you always told her your problems. I'm not trying to replace her, but I'm always here for you."_

_Melinda just smiled. Then Mel ran over and gave Delia a hug. It was almost too good to be true…_

* * *

"Seriously Melinda, what is it?" Mel was distracted from her thoughts.

"Oh…" Melinda smiled again, "You see, well I–"

Ding

The little bell hooked by the door rang. There was a costumer. Both Melinda and Delia looked up from there conversation to the door. Melinda turned to Delia.

"Maybe this conversation should wait till later. The customer might need some help." Melinda had a hint of relief in her voice.

"Yeah, you're right." Delia responded though she knew if they ended the conversation there, it might never come back. She knew Melinda held a secret within, and even though Delia didn't know what it was, she knew Melinda would never risk her life for it. Whatever the secret was, it could obviously wait.

Delia watched Melinda walk over to the customer in _their _store. Delia had gotten used to the fact that it was _their_ store.

_What are you hiding Melinda Gordon? What do you keep secret? I hope one day you can trust me enough to tell me. I guess what you want to tell me will come some day. I assume I will eventually know._ Delia smiled.

Melinda turned around just in time to catch Delia's smile. She smiled back. _One day you will know. One day I will trust you enough. I just don't want to wreck any friendship there is. I've come so close to blowing it a few times. And I time this secret will be for you to keep too. I hope you understand why I can't tell you now. Trust. Trust that everything will be alright._

_Trust me_.

* * *

A/N: Well thanks for reading all the ways through. I hope you enjoyed it. Just remember this was my first ever fanfic, so it probably sucks. Well thanks for staying and reading. 


End file.
